Andreil Shakishna
Name: Andreil Shakishna -Place of Origin: Arafel -Physical Description: Andreil has waist long black hair kept in several braids, like most Arafellins, and very pale skin which burns very easily, and makes her blush crazily whenever she is embarrassed. Her eyes are tilted and dark (a trait she inherited from a distant Saldaean relative). She is fairly tall, but doesnâ€™t like the fact and wishes that she was shorter. -A History of your Character: Andreil was born in Arafel, in a small village to a carpenter father and a seamstress mother. Her family was very large; she was the second of 7 children, and she was especial friends with her older brother, Phyllon (he was two years older than her), and her youngest brother, Osrec (she was 11 years older than him). She was always a tomboy, and even though her mother wanted her to learn sewing, it was her fatherâ€™s trade of wood working that she picked up. It was a good life, until, when Andreil was 14, everything changed. In the middle of the night, Trollocs swarmed over the Blight, in more numbers than anyone had ever seen before in living memory. Her older brother, Phyllon, woke her up to a burning house; they took Osrec, and were forced to flee for their lives. They had just made it out of the village and into the woods, when a pair of Trollocs found them. Phyllon shoved Andreil, who was carrying Osrec, away and told her to run while he covered their escape. Blinded by tears, Andreil did so- she would never have left him if it had been just her, but she needed to save Osrec too, and knew that she could save him, even if she couldnâ€™t save Phyllon. About a week later, they wandered into the capital city of Arafel, and were fortunate enough to be taken in by a minor elderly nobleman who had no children or heirs of his own. Although Osrec soon regained health, and a happy childhood, Dareil could barely eat or sleep. She rarely spoke and never smiled. Through her mind were passing the faces of the family she had abandoned to die. Her father. Her mother. Phyllon. The old nobleman, who really acted more like a grandfather to them than a man just being charitable, finally became concerned enough that he forced her to come to the kingâ€™s court and see the Yellow Sister who advised the king there. The Yellow Sister said that she would see if she could help Andreil out of her depression on the condition that, should Andreil be able to Channel, or even to learn to Channel, she would go to the White Tower to become a novice. He, of course, agreed, and so when Andreil was tested and it was found that she could indeed learn to Channel, although not strongly, she left her brother and adoptive grandfather for a new life in the White Tower at the age of 15. Category:White Tower Bios